The disclosed subject matter relates to a desiccant based chilling system.
Certain power generation systems include a gas turbine engine configured to combust a mixture of fuel and compressed air to produce hot combustion gas. Certain gas turbine engines include an intercooler configured to transfer heat from a gas flow to a working fluid, thereby reducing a temperature of the gas flow and generating a hot working fluid. The hot working fluid from the intercooler may be cooled within an evaporative chiller, and returned to the intercooler. Certain evaporative chillers are configured to cool the working fluid via evaporative cooling within an ambient air environment. Unfortunately, humidity within the ambient air reduces the effectiveness of the evaporative chiller. Accordingly, the cooling capacity of the intercooler may be reduced while the gas turbine engine is operating within a high humidity environment.